Peruvian 1 céntimo coin (inti)
For more Peruvian coins denominated at 1 céntimo, see Peruvian 1 céntimo coin (disambiguation). Peru |value= 0.01 inti |years= 1985 |mass= 1.5 g |diameter= 15 mm |thickness= 1 mm |composition= brass |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= |reverse= Bank title, value, year }} The 1 céntimo coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Peru. It was issued in a single type in May 1985 alongside similar 5, 10, 20, and 50 céntimo and 1 and 5 inti coins. The 1 céntimo piece, like the other Peruvian coins introduced in 1985, was distributed by the Central Reserve Bank of Peru and struck at the National Mint of Peru in . Prior to its eventual demonetization, the coin carried a legal tender face value of 0.01 inti in its country of origin. However, it only circulated for a short time before high inflation rendered it virtually obsolete. The 1 céntimo coin is composed of a brass alloy and measures 1.5 grams in mass, 15 millimeters in diameter, and 1 millimeter in thickness. It has coin alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. Displayed in the center of the obverse is a ¼ right-facing bust of (1834–1879), a Peruvian known for his role in the (1879) in the (1879–1884). Accompanying Grau's likeness is the legend "GRAN ALMIRANTE MIGUEL GRAU", which is engraved clockwise from the coin's lower left to lower right peripheries. This rank of Gran Almirante, which translates to as " ", was posthumously awarded to Grau in 1967 by the . The face value "1 CENTIMO" appears on two lines inside a solid circular border in the center of the reverse. The numeral in this value is rendered horizontally in a large font, whereas the following word, which is displayed without the in the "E", is engraved counterclockwise in smaller print along the circular border below. Illustrated between these two components is the mark of the National Mint of Peru, a condensed containing the letters of the word "LIMA". The Spanish name of the Central Reserve Bank of Peru, rendered without the u-acute in "PERU" as "BANCO CENTRAL DE RESERVA DEL PERU", extends clockwise from the coin's lower left to lower right peripheries. It is accompanied by the date of minting, "1985", which is engraved in the opposite direction at the lower rim. The date is flanked on both sides by a small circular points, separating it from the name of Peru's central bank. According to the Standard Catalog of World Coins, around 4,199,999 examples of the coin were manufactured during a single year of production. Only business strikes of this particular type are known to exist. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – *Colnect – *Numista – *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 * Category:20th century coins Category:Brass Category:Coins of Peru Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Spanish inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Peruvian inti Category:Round coins